


a shadow of pity

by panther



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, the dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki no longer cares for Thor but he cannot help but feel pity for Jane as the power consumes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shadow of pity

**Author's Note:**

> set as thor, jane and loki's journey to Svartalfheim.

Loki feels bad for Jane. That would shock his brother but he does. He can feel the magic coursing through her veins and it scares even him. It is too powerful. Too dangerous. Loki knows he is far superior to Jane and he would not dare take on such power. She will not make it. Thor will mourn and his wrath will cross the universe. Just a few years ago that might have made Loki feel bad for his brother but that time is past. For now he tries to soothe Jane with his magic. She has not wronged him.


End file.
